Miraculous Conception
by Saitaina R. Moricia
Summary: Kaito feels the first stirings of a miracle and discovers he REALLY doesn't like being pregnant. Prequel to Faded Roses, part of the HK Universe. MPREG, mm


**Miraculous Conception**

_Making the decision to have a child - it's momentous. It is to decide forever to have your heart go walking outside your body.  
-Elizabeth Stone _

"Ughfa." Kaito groaned and rolled over, pulling the blankets over his head, blocking out the sight of his mother.

"I don't think that's a word, hon." She said and promptly un-buried her son, sticking a thermometer into his mouth. He glared at her, thermometer moving as he mouthed something at her that he would probably be glad later he didn't actually say. She remove the thermometer and made a tutting sound, shaking it. "To the doctor with you,"

Kaito groaned, burrowing more under the blankets, grumbling in a way only the sick could. His mother smiled and kissed his cheek before pulling him from the bed, intent on doing what was best for his son even if he didn't like it.

Kaito bitched and moaned the whole way to the doctor, but made sure he was speaking some semblance of French so he mother wouldn't realize he was bitching and moaning, curled up with a bottle of juice to try to settle his stomach.

His mother smiled and petted his hair as they waited for the doctor, earning a glare from the ill boy, but he never the less shifted, resting his head on her arm, lightly dozing until his name was called.

--

"Well, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were pregnant, Kuroba-kun!" The doctor said cheerily, writing on his prescription pad.

Kaito gave the doctor a dirty look for that, laying back on the exam table. "So what _do_ I have?"

"Probably just a touch of the flu, off season but it's not that rare of an occurrence. I want you to stay in bed for a week or two and return if you don't get better."

"Right," Kaito mumbled, feeling sleepy, not wanting to move off the exam table.

"I'm serious, Kuroba-kun."

"So am argafunkle." Kaito mumbled as he started to fall asleep.

The doctor shook his head and tossed a blanket over the boy, allowing him to sleep for a bit longer.

--

"You caught the flu?"

"Shut up," Kaito grumbled, groaning as his stomach rolled violently. "It's not as if I went out seeking it,"

Saguru smiled and set the roses he had been carrying in a glass by Kaito's bed, taking a seat n the edge of it. "It's just...odd that you would have gotten sick, I thought you immune to such things,"

"One of the things I haven't yet over come." Kaito muttered, leaning up so that he could properly see Saguru. "Why are you here?"

"I can't visit a sick friend?" Saguru asked, smiling softly, reaching out and brushing his fingers through Kaito's hair. He stood and moved to better prop Kaito up on his pillows, before leaning down and kissing the boy, groaning softly as Kaito returned the kiss, their mouthes sliding slowly together, savoring the taste of the other after so long gone.

Well, up until Kaito jerked away and promptly vomited in a small bucket by his bed. Saguru wrinkled his nose, turning away from the smell. "Right, no more kissing for you." Saguru said and got Kaito laying back down in bed, brushing a cool cloth over the teen's face, wiping away the sweat and cooling his heated flesh.

"I don't understand this," Kaito groaned, laying back in the bed, curling on his side.

"Don't understand what, Kaito?" Saguru asked, climbing into bed next to Kaito, holding the teen close.

"It's been four weeks, it shouldn't take four weeks to get over the flu." Kaito curled into Saguru's body, "Why is it taking so long?"

"I don't know, but maybe it's time to get a second opinion."

"Been there, threw up on him. He also says it's the flu since I'm not a girl and not pregnant."

Saguru laughed, nuzzling Kaito's cheek. "You sure about that?"

Kaito weakly hit Saguru, yawning. "Brat. Good thing I'm not pregnant, you'd be a horrid father."

"Oh I would no...wait, why would I be the father?"

Kaito blinked slowly at Saguru, a grumpy look on his face. "I know I didn't imagine you taking me against the side of the museum, Saguru."

"No, but...I thought..."

"You thought...what?"

"Er...can retract all statements and pretend to be asleep?"

"Mm, nope." Kaito shifted, looking up at Saguru. "Now what, did you think, Hakuba-san?"

Saguru winced at the formal tones, knowing he was about to get smacked and probably hard. "I thought...I thought it was a one time thing and you probably have done it many times," Saguru muttered, burring his face in Kaito's neck.

"You...you...there aren't words to describe you!" Kaito said and hit Saguru weakly with a pillow before bursting into tears.

"Kaito?" Saguru said, alarmed.

Kaito simply cried, curled into Saguru's chest, clutching tightly as he sobbed. Saguru wrapped his arms around Kaito, alarmed and quite worried about why the teen was sobbing, but at least glad he wasn't being attacked by an angry thief.

"I can't believe you thought I was a slut!" Kaito said, tears still steaming down his cheeks as he weakly hit Saguru before rolling over and sniffing, curling his arms around himself, too upset to realize how he was acting.

"Kaito..."

"Shut up," Kaito ordered, assuming a fetal position, ignoring Saguru wrapping his arms around Kaito, holding them close together.

--

"I feel dizzy," Kaito muttered, straightening his tie and looking over his shoulder at the crowd waiting below.

"If you don't want to continue on with this, I would be happy to take over." Jii said, holding out the small bag of tools Kaito would need later.

"No, I'm fine, just going to be a bitch to deal with." Kaito said, taking a breath, trying to steady himself as he attached the bag to his jacket lining. He took another calming breath before turning, composing himself. "Three, two...Ladies and Gentlemen!" He spread his arms as he stepped into the light, his hidden microphone broadcasting his words across the courtyard, causing the crowd to cheer.

He smiled, enjoying the rush from his fans, tipping his hat slightly to them before eying the police at the front door, before leaping from the edge of the building. There was a terrifying moment as his vision dimmed, his vertigo increasing as he slid down an invisible line, 'flying' towards the door, just out of reach of the crowd and police below.

His vision stabilized for a moment before fading completely, and mere moments later he was unconscious, tangled in his harness, dangling before the police like a gift wrapped present. Saguru blinked slowly, rather surprised at the sight before him before he moved, heading to Kaito, managing to almost get himself tangled in the wires as he tried to get the thief free.

Nakamori started cutting the wires with a pair of clippers, the slack allowing Saguru to pull Kaito down and lay him on the cement, unbuttoning Kaito's jacket and shirt to get to the harness, trying to get it off Kaito completely.

"Get us a medic!" Nakamori ordered, assisting Saguru, tossing the straps of the harness aside, pulling the thin wires from Kaito's body, allowing blood to flow back towards Kaito's brain. Two medics came running, carrying a stretcher between them.

--

"Are you sure you're alright, young master?"

"I'm fine, Jii." Kaito whispered, leaning heavily back in the car seat, drawing the blanket that covered him further up his body. "I don't want to go home," he said softly, staring out at the night. "I don't want to worry mum."

"Where do you want to go then?" Jii asked, waiting until the last cop car had passed them, the Task Force spreading out to find the missing thief.

Kaito was silent for a long moment, simply watching the stars above him before sighing. "Where I want to go, I can't." he said, resting his head against the window. "I guess you should just take me home."

Jii nodded, watching the young man for a long moment before pulling out onto the street, heading for Kaito's home. He watched the teenager as he started his slow trek up the walk before pulling away, heading for his own home, eager for bed after such a stressful, worry filled evening.

Kaito watched out of the corner of his eye as Jii's car disappeared into the night before moving into the shadows, watching the house for movement from his mother, slipping his cellphone from his pocket once he was sure his other was asleep still.

He sighed, falling back onto the grass, sitting against the trunk of a tree as he pressed unfamiliar but well known numbers, raising the phone to his ear as he listened to it ring. A smile crossed his face as it was answered, Saguru's rough, sleepy tones flowing over the line.

"I'm sorry," he whispered after Saguru's greeting, closing his eyes as he leaned against the rough bark.

"Kaito?" Saguru questioned, worry and concern filling his voice. "Where are you?"

"Home...kind of. I don't want to go inside."

"Why?"

"I...I don't really know."

There was a long period of silence and Kaito wondered if the connection had been lost before Saguru's voice returned to him. "Stay there," he ordered, followed closely by a click and Kaito stared at his phone, frowning at the 'end call'.

He sighed and set his phone next to him, drawing his knees up to his chest, a hand resting on his stomach as it rumbled, a constant feeling of hunger that had struck him since he had started getting over the flu he had been suffering. He winced at a particularly sharp hunger pain, confused as to why his body kept craving food, no matter how often he ate.

He blinked slowly as lights traveled up over him and raised his head, staring at the car sitting next to the curb, the driver watching him. It took a moment for him to recognize Saguru in the dark and he stood, weaving slightly as he walked towards the car.

Climbing into the passenger seat he slumped, blinking at Saguru. "Go." he said softly, before smiling. "Go anywhere but just go."

Saguru nodded, pulling into the road, heading towards his house, the only place he could think of this late at night. After shifting gears, he reached out, gently winding his fingers with Kaito, giving the hand in his a gentle squeeze.

--

"I have proof of who you are now," Saguru said conversationally, brushing his fingers through Kaito's hair. The detective was laying on his stomach, next to Kaito on Saguru's large bed, watching as the thief slowly and carefully ate a bowl of fruit, savoring each piece before moving onto the next.

"Oh?" Kaito said, tilting his head, feeling a dozen times better with each slice of fruit he consumed, his stomach and body calming as the food hit his system.

Saguru nodded, selecting half a strawberry from the bowl, smiling as Kaito pouted, eyes following the fruit slice. "If you recall, two weeks I visited you and you claimed we had sex, correct?" He reached his tounge out, licking a droplet of juice from the strawberry slice, enjoying Kaito's whimpers.

"Of course I did, because we did, now give me back the strawberry." Kaito reached for the slice, growling as it was held out of reach.

"Ah, but we didn't." Saguru said, lowering the strawberry slice as Kaito stilled, an adorable look of confusion crossing his face. "I had sex, with Kid." He brushed the slice of strawberry across Kaito's lips, licking his own as the sweet red fruit slipped between Kaito's pink lips.

Kaito chewed the slice slowly, mind turning over what Saguru said before shrugging it off as un-important, focusing more on the piece of cantaloupe now clenched between Saguru's teeth, about to be bitten into. He surged up, mouth wrapping around the end sticking out of Saguru's lips, his own teeth slicing through the peach meat of the fruit, drawing it into his mouth, moaning softly as the sugars coated his tongue.

Saguru himself moaned, pressing his mouth against Kaito's, opening to the brunette, first slipping him the other half of the cantaloupe slice, followed by his tounge once he was sure he was safe from being bitten. His hand slid down, resting on Kaito's hip as they kissed, gently massaging.

Kaito whimpered softly, pressing his body up against Saguru's, hormones suddenly swamping him, demanding more of the pleasure coursing over his nerves. Shifting, he set the bowl of fruit aside before wrapping his arms around Saguru, moving so that the blond was over him, wiggling a leg between Saguru's and drawing it up, pressing his knee just right to cause Saguru to gasp.

Saguru bit on Kaito's lower lip gently before pulling away from the kiss, looking down at the brunette before moving his mouth down over Kaito's jaw to his neck, biting and sucking as his hand slid up, carefully unbuttoning the teen's shirt.

Kaito moaned deeply, tilting his head to the side to give Saguru more flesh to play with, his knee moving slowly in time with Saguru's sucking, hands sliding down Saguru's back before pulling his shirt free of his pants, sliding up under the thin cotton, caressing the smooth, satiny skin of Saguru's back, nails lightly tracing over his spine.

Saguru spread Kaito's shirt open as he pulled away from the now bruised neck, moving back to fully see Kaito, licking his lips at the sight of the brunette spread out beneath him. His hands slid up Kaito's muscled chest, gently brushing over Kaito's nipples, the reaction startling him as Kaito arched off the bed with a gasp. He repeated the motion, rewarded with the same action, before lowering his mouth to a hardened peak, sucking softly, the cries from Kaito firing his blood, causing him to push his hips against Kaito's thigh.

Kaito whimpered desperately, mind gone with pleasure he had never experienced. His hand found it's way to his mouth, trying to stifle the needy cries, body arching and twisting as Saguru tortured his body. Finally getting control, he reached down, pushing Saguru off of him, giving another whimper as that hot mouth pulled away from his skin. "Stop...please," he gasped out, forcing his eyes to look up at Saguru. "Just fuck me already." Words finished, he pulled Saguru down for another, eager and hungry kiss, his hands slipping down to open Saguru's belt and pants, fumbling in his eagerness, finally managing to get the fasteners open, shoving at the waistband of Saguru's pants and boxers, feet aiding in his quest to get the blond naked.

Saguru chuckled into Kaito's mouth, pulling away and brushing his hand lightly over Kaito's cheek. "Relax, Kaito, it's not a race." He placed a soft kiss on Kaito's lips before sitting back on his knees, reaching between the bed and the wall for the small tube of lubrication hidden in the crevice. He felt the bed shift and turned, watching Kaito roll to his knees, hurriedly undressing himself, causing Saguru to pause, watching the show.

Kaito kicked his pants across the room before leaping, knocking Saguru back against the bed, kissing him, biting and sucking at Saguru's lips as he shifted, grabbing the fallen tube and opening it, squeezing a fair amount onto Saguru's hand before wiggling, hips shifting in just a way that caused Saguru to growl and smack Kaito with the un-slickened hand. Kaito giggled in-spite of himself, and wiggled again.

Saguru rubbed his fingers together, coating them cleanly before giving Kaito another smack in punishment for his wiggling, reaching around as he moved his mouth back to Kaito's neck, sucking on a new spot as he slid a finger into the wiggling teen. The action had the desired effect and Kaito stopped wiggling, gasping softly, eyes squeezed shut as he adjusted himself to the intrusion, calming the reaction to tense.

Kaito gave a whimper, wiggling again as his body adjusted to the finger, pushing against the invading hand, wanting more. He pulled away from Saguru's mouth and dragged it to his own, feasting from the lips as he moved against the finger, giving Saguru the hint to move on. He smiled into the kiss as the detective caught the clue, thrusting the finger into his body, carefully moving it to slicken the walls around it before another finger joined it, causing Kaito to give a shuddering gasp, body trembling in eagerness as those fingers moved inside him, preparing him.

There was only so much Kaito could take, and soon he was grabbing the tube of lubrication again, covering his own hand before pulling away from Saguru, sliding down the blond's body. He licked his lips at the sight before him, Saguru, spread out, watching him as he reached out, gently grasping the length in front of him before wrapping his mouth around the tip, sucking softly as his slick hand slid across the flesh, coating it thoroughly, each stroke causing Kaito to grow even more eager, anxious to experience what was offered.

He pulled off of Saguru, sitting back on his heels as he finished coating his lover, grinning as he moved back up Saguru's body, kissing the detective lightly before rising up. He took a deep, steading breath before lowering his body, hissing as Saguru slowly entered him, each tiny bit pushing Kaito on, causing him to crave even more of the pleasurable pain filling his body. He paused for a moment, allowing his breath to rattle out of him, eyes squeezed shut tightly.

Saguru's hands slid up Kaito's thighs, resting lightly on his hips, not pushing, waiting for Kaito to be ready. He swallowed as those blue eyes opened, staring down at him as he raised up, before easily slipping back down. The slow rhythm started to build as Kaito took complete control, until soon the thief was bouncing quickly, barely rising before slipping back down, the gasps and moans spilling from Kaito's throat loud compared to Saguru's softer gasping breaths. Saguru's hands tightened on Kaito's hips, shifting the thief's hips and smiling as Kaito gave a loud cry, body trembling as the action repeated each time he slipped down, Saguru's aim perfectly hitting the spot Kaito needed.

Kaito's hands rested on Saguru's chest, tightening against his flesh, nails dipping and bending the skin as he struggled to push himself harder, faster, desperately searching out the pleasure that waited just on the edges of his conscious. "More," he whispered, despite the fact he was the one setting the pace, arms trembling in the effort to reward his own request.

Saguru shifted, drawing his knees up behind Kaito's back, sitting up and wrapping his arm fully around Kaito's hips, using the action to better control Kaito, aiding him in his quest for more as he thrust up into Kaito, pulling the brunette down in time with his thrusts. Kaito gave a whimpering cry, burring his face in Saguru's neck, tasting the sweat and flesh beneath his lips as he fell into Saguru's rhythm, each breath a gasping pant, nails digging into Saguru's back and neck.

Saguru hissed softly in pain from Kaito's nails, the sharp feeling blending easily with the pleasure coursing through him, driving him closer to the edge. He reached between them, grasping Kaito's length with his hand, stroking it in time with his thrusts and Kaito's bounces, faltering a bit as Kaito tightened around him before returning the favor by tightening his hand. He shifted his head as Kaito's breathing increased, just in time as Kaito cried out, the sound high and loud as his body stiffened, every limb tightening and freezing around Saguru.

Saguru buried his own face in Kaito's neck, kissing and sucking on the flesh of his shoulder, biting down as his own climax struck, causing Kaito to cry out again, thankfully this time softer then he had before.

As the pair slowly came down, Kaito fell back, dragging Saguru with him. Their legs untangled from the pretzel like shape they had archived before tangling in a more relaxed, intimate manner, the young lovers pressing soft, wetly gentle kisses to each other's flesh, their breaths mixing as their hearts raced in time with the other.

Saguru raised his head, giving Kaito a deep, slow kiss before staring down at him, smiling weakly. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, brushing his fingers through Kaito's sweaty bangs before giving him another kiss, moving off of Kaito, but keeping the teen close, arms wrapped tightly around him.

Kaito didn't reply, not sure what to say to something like that. Instead he curled into Saguru's body, nuzzling the blond's chest before yawning deeply, exhaustion swamping him. Saguru smiled at the kittenish sound Kaito managed to make, fishing around behind him before throwing the comforter over them, resting his head on Kaito's, his own tiredness calling after the energy of sex slowly faded away.

He listened to Kaito's breaths as they evened out, the brunette slipping silently into sleep. He brushed his fingers over Kaito's back, placing a soft kiss to the top of Kaito's head. "I love you," he whispered, a pain striking him as he realized he may never get to say those words aloud.

--

"You know, you really shouldn't have been able to gain enough weight to change the shape of your stomach in seven weeks." Saguru said, laying in the bed, watching as Kaito stretched before him.

Kaito blinked and turned towards Saguru's dressing mirror, studying his nude body. His hand slowly slid down his chest and over his stomach, feeling the barely there bulge that was staring on his lower abdomen. He frowned, moving closer to the mirror and turning to the side, gently poking the small pouch of flesh, wondering how he didn't notice it before. He turned back to Saguru, the frown still marring his face.

Saguru reached out and gently pulled Kaito back into the bed, his own hand running over the bump of Kaito's stomach, a concerned look on his face. "I think it's time we see a different doctor," Saguru said softly, hand tracing the lump before looking up at Kaito. "I know someone who...handles unique cases, and I think this calls for it. She's good, and can find whatever is wrong with you faster then a traditional doctor."

Kaito swallowed, turning the thought over in his mind before nodding, his hand resting on Saguru's, body turning into the blond's, concerns flooding his mind.

--

"Congratulations, you're pregnant."

Kaito blinked at the small scientist in front of him, mind refusing her words for a minute before allowing them in. "I'm...what?"

"Pregnant, with child, expecting, enceinte, gestating, knocked up...pick a synonym." Ai said, setting a packet of papers on her desk and sliding her stool closer to Kaito, forcing him to lay back.

"But...I'm male, I can't be pregnant, you got it wrong." Kaito grumbled, trying to sit up again. Saguru pushed the teen back down automatically, his own brain shutting down at the news.

"I ran the tests three times, Kuroba-kun. You, male as you are, are pregnant." She pushed up the teen's shirt, baring his stomach before reaching for a squeeze bottle. She set the bottle on the exam table before carefully unbuttoning and unzipping Kaito's pants, pushing them open about half way, before grabbing the bottle again and squeezing an amount of cold, thick gel on his stomach.

Reaching behind her she wheeled a cart over, lifting a wand and squeezing some of the gel onto the end before placing the wand in the puddle of gel, moving it around, spreading the gel across Kaito's stomach. She then flicked a switch on the machine, watching as it flickered to life, an image forming on the screen. "Alright, this is your stomach."

"Obviously as that is where you're aiming that thing," Kaito muttered, turning to look at the monitor himself.

"Leave the sarcasm to the professionals, kid." Ai said, watching the image as she moved the transducer across Kaito's stomach, searching for what would normally be easy to find in any other patient. "Ah, here we are. This is your shiny new uterus, which apparently you've put to good use." She moved the transducer again, a small smile crossing her lips as the first images of just what was giving Kaito so much trouble appeared on the screen. "And this, is your bouncing brat."

Kaito stared open mouthed at the image, watching as the baby...his baby moved on the monitor, though Kaito wasn't sure if the baby was actually moving, or if the sac was just shifting inside him. It wasn't much, vaugly humanoid, eyes the most prominent feature of the picture, followed by the small arms and legs that were curled around the tiny, tiny body. "I'm...that's really a baby."

"It really is," Ai said, smiling at Kaito, feeling rather blessed to be a part of this moment. It wasn't every day, you got to see a miracle in action. "Would you like to hear it's heartbeat?"

Kaito nodded, tears in his eyes as he stared at his baby on the screen. He felt someone take his hand and he turned, looking at Saguru who was also rather teary eyed. Giving Saguru's hand a gentle squeeze, he turned back to the monitor as Ai flipped another switch. The soft, wave like sound sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the lab, floating over the new parents as they studied their child, drinking in every detail the screen gave them.

"Our baby," Saguru said softly.

"Ours..forever."

_Fin_


End file.
